Hoteru
by atrocitous
Summary: What do you get when you combine Number VIII, Number VI, Hamlet, and fire? Hottness, chaos, and an adorably angry Zexion...xD AxelZexy, ShonenaiYaoi! Don't like, don't read. Reviews are very welcome!


This is a story dedicated to my friend...and I decided to put it here...ENJOY

Axel x Zexion

"_Hoteru – Burn_"

Dedicated to: Bree

Written by: Ame

'…_Oi…mind if I call you 'Zexy'…?'_

'…_No…I…don't mind…'_

Zexion sat on one of the many white couches in the lounge room of their castle in The World That Never Was, quietly reading _Hamlet_. Sunlight filtered in through the large glass windows, creating temporary highlights in his silvery hair. Days like these were what Zexion enjoyed so much, though he supposed he could do away with the sunlight now and then. But it was quiet and he could actually read for 5 minutes without someone barging into his room yelling out profanities directed to Xemnas, or telling him which of the numbers were an item.

Even locked doors didn't stop them, the whole doorknob was broken off, and he was left with a door in shambles. Poor Zexion.

His eyebrow twitched slightly remembering all those times he had to get door replacements from Xemnas, who always looked at him strangely.

Zexion heaved a troubled sigh, now was not the time to be thinking about this. He had his peace and quiet, and now he could finally finish one of Shakespeare's most famous plays.

Little did Zexion know that his quiet was going to be interrupted again, by a certain redhead.

Number VIII walked the hallways of the castle soundlessly, peering into rooms he walked pass as if looking for someone. He had orders from the Great Leader himself that he was to find Number VI, go to Twilight Town, and keep track of all the Nobodies there. It was a pretty lame mission to Axel, but there's no refusing the Great Leader himself, or risk being lasered in the ass by his red lightsabers.

"Now, if I was Zexion, where would I be?" Axel asked himself, frowning a bit as he scratched his head with a gloved hand. He silently ticked off the options in his head, ignoring Demyx as he tried to get Axel to play cards with him and Luxord. Suddenly, Axel's eyes brightened,

"Aha! That's it!" and with that, he opened a portal and disappeared. Demyx stared at what used to be the spot Axel was in,

"Oi! You could've just said something!" he shouted.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames appeared outside the door of the common room the Cloaked Schemer was in, a triumphant grin on his face on having found him. Inside, Zexion's nose twitched as a new scent wafted towards him from the closed door.

'_Hmmm…smells like…something spicy…like cinnamon…and fire…_' Immediately knowing who it was, Zexion smirked to himself, but returned to his book as Axel came in.

"Why, hello there, Zexy!" Axel called, leaning against the door casually. Zexion didn't look up from his book,

"Hello to you too…Axel…" He replied smoothly, allowing the name to roll off his tongue. Axel's grin widened at that, making him look like a red Cheshire Cat. Number VIII took his time surveying the other man, liking the way the sun hit his hair in all the right angles. The emo bag was pretty attractive in his own quiet and mysterious way. Sure, they never really talked to each other much, but they did share a nod of greeting during meetings and other gatherings that required all the members to be there. From what Larxene told him, Zexion stayed in his room pretty much the whole day just reading; and if anyone barged into his room without permission, let's just say an angry Zexion is not a pretty Zexion.

But to Axel, he was like a puzzle, and boy did Axel love solving puzzles.

Zexion quietly flipped a page in his book, fully aware that the red head was staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something first. Steel gray orbs flicked over to emerald,

"…Is there something you need, Axel…?" Ah, there it was again, that deliciously smooth voice. Axel just smirked, crossing his arms over his well-sculpted chest and taking a few measured steps forward. Sitting on the armrest of the seat in front of Zexion, Axel was suddenly in a playful mood. Now, he had no intentions of angering the Cloaked Schemer, but, if he played his cards right…well, he'd get a nice lay and bragging rights. After all, Zexion was a pretty nice catch in Axel's eyes.

"Zexy…_You're just too good to be true…_" he sang out, that cocky grin permanently plastered to his face. Zexion raised an elegant eyebrow, eyes regarding the red head,

"…Excuse me…?" Axel ignored him, but kept singing,

"_You're just too good to be true…_

_Can't keep my eyes off of you…_

_You'd feel like heaven to touch…_

_I wanna hold you so much…_"

'_What the fuck?_' was what ran through Zexion's mind as he stared in confused shock at Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames mentally applauded himself for fully gaining the attention of Zexion, smoothly sliding off the armrest,

"_Pardon the way that I stare…_

_There's nothing else to compare…_

_The sight of you makes me weak…_

_There are no words left to speak…_"

Who knew Axel had such a lovely voice? '_Wait…what?_' Zexion caught himself; fully denying that Axel's voice was nothing next to lovely. Okay, maybe it was a little sexy. All right, maybe more than a little sexy…fine, it was downright sexy. The red head had a deep and husky voice, staring at Zexion like a trapped prey, discreetly moving closer to him. _Hamlet _lay forgotten on the floor, and Zexion stood, if only to make the two equal; even though Zexion only reached Axel's chin. He was pretty sure Axel didn't mean what he was singing…or did he?

"_But if you feel like I feel…_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you…_'

On the last note, Axel extended his hand towards Zexion, winking at him. Zexion was mortified to admit that he felt like blushing, feeling absolutely foolish. Frustration suddenly overwhelmed him, and he grabbed _Hamlet_ and chucked it at Axel. The red head, seeing the book fly towards him, merely snapped his fingers casually, and the book went up in flames, not even a speck of ash remaining. Zexion stared at Axel in horrified shock,

"What the hell? Why'd you do that? That book took me ages to find!" He yelled at him. Axel blinked for a second, but recovered himself,

"Well, maybe you should've thought about it before you threw it at me!"

"You could've caught it! You didn't need to go and burn it!"

"Hey, I'm a pyro, I burn things. Got it memorized?"

At that, Zexion bit his tongue, not able to think up anything quick to counter Axel. Steel gray eyes glared coldly at triumphant emerald, and Zexion was fully aware that Axel was playing with him. He let out a huff of frustration and ran a gloved hand through his silvery locks. Staring back at Axel, he childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

Now that, was something unexpected.

Axel blinked again, fully taken by surprise. Zexion was mature and composed, and the last time he checked, mature and composed people do not stick their tongues out after losing a shout-fest. Axel quickly broke out into a fit of laughter, holding onto the armrest behind him for support. Zexion was still glaring at him, and now his eyebrow twitched, wondering what was so funny. After listening to the pyro laugh for a minute, Zexion's patience was wearing thin,

"What the fuck is so funny?" he asked loudly over the other's laughter. Axel quickly calmed down, and with unexpected speed, pushed Zexion up against one of the white walls. Zexion gulped, his gray eyes wide in surprise. Axel grinned again,

"Oh, nothing…just laughing at how cute you are when you're angry…" he answered, capturing Zexion's wrists and pinning them above his head. Axel's breath tickled Zexion's ear, as the red head nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Zexion bit his lip, stifling a moan, when Axel flicked his tongue over sensitive cartilage. Axel was now fully grinning in triumph at having captured the mysterious Zexion, who was now close to writhing behind him. With that thought in mind, Axel kissed him, nibbling the Schemer's bottom lip lightly and sending shocks of sensation through his prey. A hand slowly unzipped Zexion's cloak, slipping in to feel smooth, soft flesh…

Zexion moaned. Axel growled in victory.

_One hour later _

"I can't believe you did this." Zexion muttered against Axel's chest. They were now in Axel's room (who had summoned a portal in the middle of kissing), on his bed, after an hour of messing up the bed sheets. Axel just laughed,

"Well, it was worth it now that I have un-cloaked the Cloaked Schemer…who knew you were so wild in bed?" Zexion smirked,

"You tell anyone else about this, and I will make you regret it." Axel raised an eyebrow,

"Threatening, are we?" Zexion said nothing as he straddled Axel, steel eyes glinting mischievously. Axel smirked again, grabbing slender hips in his hands…

_You're just too good to be true…_

Can't keep my eyes off of you… 

_FINIS_


End file.
